Curses and Blessings
by NoahRoanSeville
Summary: When I started collating stories with a friend (who stars in this tale), they wanted to date Simon, leaving Jeanette in the cold. I could not allow that. Move over Noabeth, here comes Noanette! (FYI, Annabeth doesn't exist in this reality.)


"Noah...would you...maybe want to go to the Sadie Hawkins dance with me?" Jeanette Miller asked the boy of her dreams, blushing furiously. Noah Jagers-Seville thought about it. Jeanette was a year younger than him, but, Noah had to admit, she was adorable. She was intellectual, yet shy, just Noah's type. But before he could accept the invite, the cruel giggle of the most popular girl in school, Diana Clayborn, niece of Principal John Clayborn IV reached his ears.

"Oh, please, Freshman! Noah's a Sophomore, a rock star, Sensei of the Karate Class down at the Youth Club, and a Sorcerer! He doesn't have time for a nobody like you! Now, beat it!" She said. Tears approached Jeanette's eyes as she ran away.

Noah glared at Diana. "That was really low, Clayborn. I was going to say yes to her invitation before you showed up." He said.

"Why would you go with such a loser? You could go with me and have the time of your life. And maybe afterwards I'll show you how low I can go." Diane said.

Noah backed up. "No way, harlot. I'm a strict Roman Catholic. I will not go against the laws of Jesus, my Savior." He said.

"Damn Jesus and his laws!" Diana said. Noah's brothers Austin and Simon, who had witnessed the whole thing from their lockers, drew a sharp breath. Noah, who usually was a tolerant teen, absolutely hated when people said bad things about his faith.

Noah's anger rose higher than it ever had before. That's when, for the fist time since his days training in Ireland, he uttered a curse. "Bealtaine na Mallacht Mary Malone agus a naoi leanaí neamhdhlisteanach dall chase tú go dtí seo thar na cnoic na Damnation go bhfuil an Tiarna é féin nach féidir a fhaigheann tú le teileascóp." (May the curse of Mary Malone and her nine blind illegitimate children chase you so far over the hills of Damnation that the Lord himself can't find you with a telescope.)

Diana, who neither believed in magic nor Jesus, scoffed. "Curse me all you want, it won't work." She said, walking away.

"You just wait. The Lord will punish you as he sees fit." Noah said.

"Noah, not that I care what happens to Diana, but what exactly does that curse do?" Simon asked. Though a munk of Science, Simon knew that Noah's sorcery was as real as the ground upon which they stood.

"It won't take effect until Clayborn dies. When she does, she will become one of the restless spirits who wander the Earth, the spirits who were too taken by one of the Seven Deadly Sins to go to Heaven, yet are not evil enough for Hell. Pride is Diana Clayborn's undoing." Noah said.

"I thought Catholics believed in Purgatory, the state of purification before entering Heaven." Austin said.

"Aye, we do believe in Purgatory, but there are people out there who refuse God's love. Many a Catholic has tried to help them, but they refuse to listen. Because they do not believe, if they are taken by a Deadly Sin, Purgatory is closed to them." Noah said.

"Noah, sometimes, you scare me." Simon said.

"Simon, I don't make the laws, I just follow them. Now, if you'll excuse me, Jeanette still needs an answer to her invitation." Noah said.

Noah found Jeanette by an Oak tree in the middle of the school campus, hugging her knees and crying. "Poor dear." Noah said, walking towards her.

Noah sat down next to Jeanette. "Jeanette, you shouldn't listen to people like Clayborn. You are somebody. Someday, a boy will realize that and make you very happy." Noah said.

Jeanette looked at Noah through tear streaked eyes. "Easy for you to say, Noah. You're not only really popular, but your a famous singer. You could get any girl you want." She said.

"There's only one girl I want to date, Jeanette. Earlier today, she asked me to the dance. I didn't give her my answer yet." Noah said.

"What were you going to tell her?" Jeanette asked. Suddenly, Noah kissed Jeanette.

"Yes."


End file.
